The Homicide Squad
by JLAgent77
Summary: Can The Team take on a group of profesionals as they try to uncover what a appears to be a super powers smuggling?
1. Chapter 1

April 31 of 2012, 10:15 PM. Torreón, Coahuila

The usual calm of a city such as this has rarely been interrupted; the crime rates are some of the lowest in all of Mexico, there's never a great or gruesome human tragedy to shake the city out of its peace, but that changed tonight.

Since is one of the calmest cities in Mexico, it's a perfect place for a reunion of all the high commands of the criminal group known as the "Zetas" unsuspecting and with enough discretion the reunion could passed unnoticed.

They are famous for being the material and intellectual authors of countless assassinations and terrorist acts, but tonight the victimizers transformed into victims, sirens of several police cars and trucks stab the once relatively calmed night. Police officers and citizens are equally concerned and fearful about what kind of event could gather so many authority forces, but they are about to discover it.

"Goddamnit! Garcia and what now!?" Said an average experienced officer to his partner in patrolling, they and other officers received an emergency call with instructions from their superiors about a shootout inside a wealthy looking house, both are afraid of what they may find in that place. "when the chief ordered us to grab the large guns I knew that some shit went down and that just scared the shit out of me, I mean there's never been drug lords around these parts, and now they suddenly are!? What the fuck!?" Said the other officer with a tone of frenzy and nervousness in his voice.

"Well I suppose that, since they trained us for these situations it was going to be a matter of time before we encounter an emergency like this, don't you think, Solis?"

"I don't know how can you say it so easily!? we are part of the Strike team!"

Note: translated from Spanish

When all the officers from the Strike team were authorized to enter the house, they all moved fast yet organized, at first they didn't find any leads of a shootout, so they split out through the house, and it was then when Solis and Garcia were ordered (along with other three officers) to search a solitary door inside a very long hallway, and then, they discovered the reason of the shootout, what they saw, was nothing like anything they seen or heard before: Bodies all around the floor, blood covering almost every piece of floor, some of the bodies had gunshot wounds, others had they throats wide open or some stab in their torsos and other were seemingly unhurt, but it was because they died of internal wounds, but one the other cops that were accompanying them found one sole survivor barely clinging to life, but in the moment the officer leaned in to apprehend him and then lift him up, the dying man grabbed the officer's handgun, everybody pointed him with their own guns "Alonso, you fucking rookie!" and when Garcia had his gun aimed at his head and a fraction of second before shooting the man shot himself in the head.

Everyone remained silent without knowing what to do until Solis spoke up: "Well… Let's inform the sergeant that there are no survivors and that he should come to see this…"  
**********************************************

**May 2, 11:48 AM. Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

_It's a sunny day in Happy Harbor, the weather is perfect and it just couldn't get any better, you see, there just a few good things in life for me, food, food…_

_Well I will try to remember more things, ah yes I remember a time when I used to love videogames more than anything, but that was even before I got super powers, ha good old days, oh now I remember the other good thing in life: Artemis! Wait, isn't that cheesy? Of course not! That's just what happens when you find love, boy how I like her, such an awesome girl, so badass yet so cute, the most awesome girl I've ever met… and what was the other thing…?_

_…But of course! I got it! Spending time with The Team, my friends! And that's exactly what makes this day so sweet, we have grown to be basically like a family or at least that's truth for two of us, and just like a family we have our problems, god knows we have problems, but all of that is worthy because of the wonderful people they are, too bad that Rocket is *sidekicking* with her partner, Icon, she doesn't looks like a bad girl at all and I'll like to know her better... And challenge her to a race._

_But where was I? yes, this is not the normal hanging-out-with-The Team day, no, this the second day in what we stay on the base, because we were called to wait for instructions, which means that we have to live on the base until the Justice League give us the mission, and that's great because in the meantime we can spend time together, for example just one day ago I had my first date with Artemis and it was perfect… and now I am head-on against the *Boy of Steel*… In a basketball game._

"All right, you ready?" said Wally bouncing the ball from one hand to the other in front of Conner

"As always" replied Conner

"We're going for a *21*, so don't feel bad if everything end in less than a second without giving you a chance of realizing what just happened, this is for good sport"

"I am ready for your speed, bring it"

And so the speedster and the half kryptonian engaged in a pursuit of pure speed, looking like two blurs going after each other through the basketball field stopping only for the services after making an annotation everything was happening, as a not amused witness was watching the game-faster-than-eyes.

"Damnit, this is dumb, I should go with Aqualad and Megann, if Wally or Conner want to compete there as well, at least I know I can defeat them in a chess game." Said Dick since he was taken out of the training he started by the competitive level of those two, he thought he was going for a long hall when, after 10 minutes of game by Wally and Conner both ended the game with a victory for Conner with score of 21 over 17, much to Wally's discomfort, and of course none of them was a bit tired.

Robin thought that his salvation came when Artemis and Zatanna entered into the gym already wearing sportive clothing

"What's up? Are you gonna let us play or what?" Said Artemis in a daring way

"That's exactly what I had in mind!"

"Come on, Wally; let the girls have a fair competition"

In that moment and before anyone could say anything else, they heard an alarm coming from Conner's wrist communicator, he pressed a button to shut it down and the he read something, he then said:

"Oh, I better hurry up"

"Hey, and what's that?" Wally asked  
Everyone was staring at Conner so he proceed to give them an explanation

"It's from the Justice League, since that day where we saved the entire League, Superman started asking me to help him defend Metropolis every time he's out of town with the league or off-world and the league sends me an alert through this wrist communicator, though this is the first time they call me, and apparently there's a woman causing a real chaos in her way and looks like she's spoiling for a fight with Superman, I better get going"

As such, Conner left the gym at super speed leaving the four of them in the basketball field.

"Good luck…" Said Zatanna, noticing that he didn't even say good bye

"Aaanyway, you girls are ready for some basketball?" Wally asked with huge enthusiasm in his voice

"Two dudes against two pretty girls? you know that wouldn't be fair... for us." Dick said

"Come on, don't worry we'll go easy on you, guys" Said Artemis with a grin in her face.

"Why don't we make mixed teams?" Said Zatanna with initiative

"Ok, that equilibrates the thing, but Wally, do you think you can keep up with them?" said Dick winking at Wally making him understand that he was asking if he could moderate his super power to go at the same pace as the rest of his partners

"Hell yeah!" Wally yelled out loud with even more enthusiasm than before

With the teams formed of Artemis and Wally vs Dick and Zatanna the game started.

In another part of the base there was a competition of different nature

"The main skill that must have a leader is the ability to create tactics, tactics is what leads any team into victory, not everyone can master this skill, which is why I am here in this game where the minds are tested and where you can either win or lose in one single move like the…" Megan said while finishing her move in the chess board and watching how Kaldur made his move, which was the final move of the game

"Checkmate" Said Kaldur to Megann

"Ha, blast it, it's the fourth time in a row now" Megann said almost sheepishly but also with a tone of joy

"Indeed, but it wasn't easy though, you got many of my chess pieces as well, but I can't help but notice that, even when you made your best at every round, your effort was not quite there, like if you could make a more difficult rival than what you appeared to be, I don't know but I feel you have more potential than what you let us see."

Megann blushed a bit at this and then said something regarding her performance:

"Far from it, I assure I was giving my very best effort, I never hold back, but make no mistake I didn't read your mind at all, but I need to ask you something, tell me what kind of person do you find more interesting, the intellectual kind or the kind that while guiding by their instincts manages to always get and set things right?" asked with a rather intellectual interest

"Well I do not like to judge people based on their qualities or flaws, but if I have to choose, I will say that I take more interest in people who guide by their instincts and manages, like you said, to always make a good job whatever that be the case, since it's clear that they have a vast and/or varied experience."

"But I must clarify that I don't like to make judges toward people, I do like to analyze, though I don't analyze people I will like to make an exception with you" said Aqualad with the purest honesty

"Oh, and that would be a good thing or a bad thing?" said Megann with eagerness, curiosity and fascination in her voice, she was very interested in learning that, after all, there are thing that just can't be learned watching T.V sitcoms.

"Well, it means that you can arouse interest even in people who don't like sociability, of course it's a good thing, you have an facility to make people want to know more about you" Kaldur said, it could sound like he was just saying a compliment, but he was being absolutely honest with her.  
Megann was really happy she loved every single chance to learn more about real human relations and mores.

Megann then decided to try another strategy game: Battleship, Megann spent less than ten minutes to explain the game to Kaldur who eagerly decided to try it. This new challenge last for almost an hour with the last game about to end in a victory for Megann when the mission alarm was activated and Megann and him heeded the call, heading to the communications hall.

When they got there, the other four members joined shortly after and all of them (except for Wally) had a tired and wet look on them, the communication monitor turned on and linked the present members with Batman.

"Team I will be quick, over the past week the league had been monitoring, the deals of a very particular smugglers band. They appear to be an *invincible* band for the authorities our observations have revealed that this is because the band uses a group of super powered thugs to protect their deals and operations, they seem to be very cautious as well since they were operating on cities without costumed vigilantes."

"Maybe is a new group of supervillains that is trying make a name for themselves" said Dick with an analytic tone

"Hardly, since these thugs are not costumed and we don't have any information about them, but we have received reports from other cities that there are mob gangs that use meta human as thugs and hitmen, and these other meta humans are not costumed either, if this is connected our suspicion is that someone is providing them with super powers and has large list of clients to serve."

"But whoever that is behind this, how he does it? Super powers are not something that you just can grow in trees" said Wally with skepticism

"That's exactly what you are going to find out, first take down Michael Madison's operation one of the most wanted men by the FBI and the first smuggler who started using these metahuman thugs, capture him, question him and track down his provider, you will go to Detroit, Michigan where he is currently having business, be careful team, we don't have any file or information about the full extension of their super powers, over and out team."

"Well that gives you time for a shower" Said Wally in a mocking way to his friends that were exhausted and full of sweat due to their game of basketball

Nearly an hour later The Team was ready to roll out, and when they were on their way to the motorcycles Robin approached Aqualad and suggested:

"Look, Kaldur, according to what I saw in the monitor screen when the image and profile of the guy was on, he is a drug dealer, so we will need a plan to get close to his operation, so do you mind if I enact a plan, with everybody's help?"

"If your plans are like those of Batman I don't see why I shouldn't let you try it"

Right behind them were the girls who listened to everything that Robin said, though Artemis was the only to protest

"Can you believe that? The boys already convened a *war council* and they didn't even told us anything! Is he leaving us in the margin?"

"Take it easy, Artemis, and don't blame Dick, blame Batman, he taught him to come up with a plan this fast" Said Megann

**May 22. 9:02 PM. Detroit, Michigan**

The according to Robin's plan they all had to wait until he collected some information that, according to him was vital

to enact the second part of his plan, after nearly an hour Robin came back successfully gathering the information out of some drug addict down on an alley, it was easy thought, he was doped so he easily spilled the beans.

"All right I know what we need, follow me"

When everybody reached the destination that Robin was heading to, they stopped in the roof of an eighth floor building on a dangerous and poor district, in front of it was another small building that apparently was the home for one of the bigger drug dealers in town, though he was more of a distributor for other dealers.

"Megann now is when your part comes; can you go to that building and search for the guy in the apartment with the number 5?" Robin asked in a polite yet serious voice

"See if you can get some info out of him"

"Got it"

Megann turned invisible and descended from the rooftop and headed to the building in the front. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity for The Team, Megan finally communicated with Robin.

"Robin, this could take some time, the guy has a crapload of things on his head and is getting a bit difficult reach the information that I am looking for, so if you just can wait some more…"

"Negative, plan B then"

Robin descended for his motorcycle and picked a suitcase, he then took a few things out of it and then he closed it.  
"Aqualad, put this on"

"What are these clothes, Robin?"

"Street clothes it will help us to blend in, come on, and let's not lose time, when they reached an alleyway in the side of the building they proceeded to disguise like a common pair of street gangsters once they were done with that, Robin explained this part of his plan B"

"Listen we will look for this going like we were two addicts, I will make all the speaking and you just have to stand beside me in the most intimidating possible way"

"Good but I don't how are we going to get information from him looking like this."

"Trust me, and we won't, Megann will do that and this is how she is going to get that info"

When they entered the building and located the dealer's apartment, Robin started to use the skills of master of disguise taught by Batman. The dealer slowly opened the door that was bolted shut with a short chain.

"What do you want?" asked the dealer in a harsh tone

"We heard yo have some heavy stuff and my homie D-Shark here and I was looking for some of it."

"Ah, yes of course I have some, that is, if you can pay for it"

"Yeah right, just give us the stuff, but I mean the strongest stuff, yo hear me? The real bad medicine that kind of stuff" as he said Robin reached to one of the pockets from his jacket and pulled out a really big brick of money

"Whoa, now that's some cash, how the fuck a homeboy like you got all that cash?"

"That's not your damn business yo! Besides here in the streets don't matter how you get it but that you get it, come on show us the stuff."

The dealer went inside his apartment and brought a 400 grams plastic bag perfectly sealed, Robin gave him the money, and in order to fit his performance he smelled the bag, the smell of the drug punched him like only the toughest thugs had ever punched him.

"Ah shit…! This is real deal shit yo, whoa, if only the smell does this, hey homie this is really good where do you get it?"

He telepathically communicated with Megan to alert her

"Now Megann"

"Ha, sorry homeboy, that's something that must remain fucking confidential"

That was enough for Megann; Robin knew that just a question about it would make him think of the person, the place and the prize he paid for the merchandise.

"Uh, Ok man, sorry for the idiotic question, now we have a plane to catch, if ya know what I mean"

"Yeah, I know those trips; just don't get too excited in one dose"

Robin and Aqualad got out of the building and Robin ditched the bag in a trash can

"Why the obscenities, Robin?" Aqualad asked with a hint of concern

"It's part of the *language of the streets* and the language here is not different from that of Gotham.

He then communicated with Megann asking her if she got the info from the dealer, when she confirmed it he only said:

"Ok, Megann, this time you lead the way"

In another part of the city a on a high rooftop a masked man uses a pair of binoculars to closely watch another and even higher building, he was specifically watching the main entrance of the building, occasionally using his normal vision to spot anything outside of his watching spot, he continued doing this until a woman with a silver, long, limp almost heavy hair and wearing a really short and low Victorian-like dress leaned behind him, she was there with him all the time.

She approached to him embracing him in a hug around his neck.

"Still not bored, my death knight?" she asked

"I thought you immortals had forgotten even the meaning of boredom."

"I was not saying it for me, but for you"

Well get your hopes for me high, the transport must come at any minute and that guy will have to come out

"You have saying that since 2 hours ago"

"Something must be delaying it, besides we haven't heard anything from the others that are watching the entrance of the parking, our man is still in there"

The woman nuzzled the man's neck with her lips and said:

"What is happening, usually you are not like this"

"Normally I am like this; it's just that I was slipping off in the past few weeks"

"You mean since we met?"

"Of course not, I was slipping off even before that"

"You didn't look like you were slipping off back in our job at Mexico; you seemed to do pretty well"

"Huh, normally I am even more skilled than that, but since some time ago I have been feeling… I don't kind of bored and tired, our jobs have been so relatively easy, I guess I started make little effort. But there is something tonight that might change that I just feel it, if there is something can perk up this job and make a real challenge then I want to experience it from ringside, and I want to see how much can I enjoy it."

"Is this how you were back in your beginnings?" asked the silver-haired woman

"Yes, but for the wrong motives. I used to be a white supremacist asshole; I was the killing machine of a KKK group that was taking the thing a little too far it was then when I created the identity of Blood Sport I even fought against Superman, but it only when I was in jail when I learned that all the time my skills and my technology were wasted that if I was good at something I should have been paid for it, but I was going for two perpetual penalties so I was hopeless and for the first time in my life I felt great regret, but it was then when I heard about the group I found a way to contact them they broke me out of jail and the rest is history."

"Then I came to your life and cheered it up, didn't I?"

"Hee…" The man was trying to come with a satisfactory answer that could save him from an awkward situation when he noticed something that saved him from an awkward moment

"Jeanette, look, the car is here and our man is boarding it"

Jeanette turned her attention to the vehicle outside the building.

"We better notify the others" said with a devilish grin in her face.

Not too far from there in the edge of an alley on a deserted street, except for the big warehouse and the employers working there, The Team was expecting anything to happen

"Hey, Zatanna, how much this anti-senses spell lasts?" Asked Wally with a tone of concern

"Well as soon as you move it will fade in a matter of seconds, if you don't move it could last forever"

Wally sighed and continued waiting, after two minutes Megan came remaining invisible and communicating via telepathy

"I scanned the minds of almost everybody here and I found out that in fact their boss is Michael Madison and that he has pretty much a monopoly of drug distribution here in Detroit and he will come here to supervise the cargos by himself, I also discovered who are the guys with powers"

"Why do you say that *almost everyone* what stopped you from scanning everyone" Aqualad asked with a bit of confusion

"That's the other thing I wanted to share, you see, the people I couldn't read is exactly those members of the gang who have the super powers"

"But how is that possible unless they have special training to resist telepathy" Artemis said

"I don't think so, their minds weren't resisting yet I couldn't read them-wait, Michael Madison is here"

"All right, here is the strategy; we need a distraction, something really that scares them, and when he attempts to flee, Robin and Kid Flash will follow his vehicle and capture him" Aqualad said with full initiative

"All right, Zatanna, get ready try to make a really scary and noisy spell"

When he finished saying this, they heard a few gunshots then they saw Michael Madison laying in the floor apparently wounded the gunshots continued and the crooks started to respond the fire, it was in that instant when Robin Caught vision of two familiar faces, faces that reminded him many memories, all of them bad, as they started to beat up and kill the crooks.

"Who the hell are those guys!" Kid Flash exclaimed

"We don't have time to find lets go and get Michael before this turns into a war zone!" Aqualad yelled as he drew his water rods as he did this Michael Madison was being pulled into his car to drive to a safe place, as The Team got out of their hide out three other unknown subjects joined the battle that already was a chaos The Team did their best to survive the crossfire, the meta human thugs joined the fight as well.

But while the members of The Team were striking to knock out, the other strange people were fighting and going all-out to kill, Robin and Kid Flash prepared to follow Madison's car they heard a metal sound going through the floor, 2 seconds after the car exploded in fiery flames and the scène remained almost silent except for the meta human thugs that kept fighting, Robin and Kid Flash were lying in the floor by the shockwave of the explosion they couldn't hear nothing except a high pitched bleep, then they saw who was seemingly responsible for the explosion: A masked man with a grey coat with shoulder pads and a red "S" on his chest drew like it was some sort of scar and a "B" on his mask that covered most of the face area of the head carrying in one hand a 9mm Glock pistol and in the other a M4 sub-machine gun.

"Play time's over kids, now keep your heads down if you wanna live."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's brain was rattling; all he could hear was a high pitched beep sound. He still was stunned for the explosion, but he started to slowly understand the noises and voices around him, as well the scene that was unfolding before him-his friends fighting those "meta-goons" and armed thugs, these other newcomers maiming and killing more armed henchmen. After checking on Kid Flash and helping him to get up, it was then when he had his head and vision totally clear that he could recognize two very remarkable faces, one that, somehow brought him old memories along with confusion: Catman and other that utterly surprised him: Bane. Robin and his friends might be starting a fight for their lives instead of justice and heroism, but for others they were just doing a job.

Bane: Superb criminal planner, expert martial artist.

The man who was a perfect match for batman was disarming some thug in two moves finishing him a strike from the rifle's butt and using it to shot another goon in and then shooting the original owner of the gun.

In other side of the frail a woman dressed with a classical ninja black suit (except with black thighs) and a half mask was fighting against of a "meta-goon" who had the power to shoot plasma beams from his hands, uncannily dodging every shot as she was approaching to him.

Scandal Savage: sole known Vandal Savage's daughter. Amazing ninja. Deadly combatant in the usage of ninja claws

When she got close enough, the goon didn't make any attempt of hand-to-hand combat or get away to get large range again, instead kept firing plasma at short range and the woman easily avoided every shot, finishing the small duel with a final spin over the goon's back and placing a device on his back, the device looked like a sort of miniature flying saucer, except this, was in fact, a very effective bomb that exploded seven seconds after being activated causing a really big ball of fire that instantly engulfed the goon.

The fighting was remained silent for so long as 3 seconds before continuing, Robin though that this was not a good day for his ears, but that only made him remember that he shouldn't be standing just there, the fact that nobody attacked him yet was proof that this kind of ironic day, the mission was obviously over and failed, he at least had to stop this murderous spree by these strangers, but again he caught sight of something that, once again, left him between baffle and surprise.

Catman: High level intellect. Skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Outstanding tracking tactics.

The man known as Catman was fighting three goons at the same time, disarming one then striking him the gun's butt, breaking the other's nose and injuring the last one's jaw only to break the necks of the three of them in three different ways clearly belonging to a different martial art each.

Robin couldn't stand this massacre any longer, he would protect his friends and bring these killers to justice.

Meanwhile the other members of The Team were having their own problems handling the super powered goons, such as Aqualad who was dealing with one that apparently only had a super strength and enhanced agility, the goon wasn't a skilled combatant by any means, but his speed and supernatural stamina made him a most formidable opponent, no matter how Aqualad stroke him, he would just get up and keep fighting, Aqualad quickly though of an extreme measure-crippling the goon. Between dodges and missed blows by Aqualad's water rods, he got a good opening in the lower section of the goon; taking over the opportunity Aqualad smashed the goon's knee tearing apart his leg, a sensation of dread took over him, but remembered his resolution, except that what he saw completely erased that sensation replacing it with shock. Some wires and metal tubes could be clearly seen in the leg stump.

"Robot, they are damned robots!" Aqualad said recovering from the shock but gaining a new determination.

"Listen, don't hold back! These are just machines!" though he didn't know if they heard him, they seemed pretty busy. So he simply finished his opponent who was now clumsily jumping on one foot, by tearing his head off with a strike from his water rod now shaped like a spiked club

Looking for more robots to take down he saw the scene of a beautiful yet terrifying silver-haired woman who was passing through six thugs either maiming them by tearing one of their limbs or killing them in gruesome yet swift ways all the while diabolically smiling.

Jeanette: Living banshee, very strong, very crazy.

"Hahaha…! I love ordinary mortals, they are the kind of toy you like how easily gets broken and they even give you the benefit of screaming for you." She said this as she licked the blood in one his hands from the palm to the tip of her middle finger.

Gun shots could be heard and he saw many armed thugs falling like flies one by one until all of the thugs on the warehouse were dead since the intervention of the meta-goons made them drive their attention to them and pretty much leaving the rest of the underlings for these murderous strangers, upon turning his attention the source of gun fire got a good glance of the shooter, he lost sight of him after the explosion of Michael Madison's car and now he showed up again like if had gone invisible the whole time.

BloodSport: expert marksman, invincible guerrilla warfare tactics.

A meta-goon with the power to charge his fists with electro free energy was lounging towards BloodSport, be he merely pulled out his glock pistol shooting the goon on both shoulders and the leaping out of his way. The thug couldn't move his arms and now facing BloodSport who just used his glock to shoot three bullets all across the android's forehead.

"Allright! I think this will do, let's go everybody! Hey, Yo-yo stop banging around with that android, move your stretchy ass and leave with us!" BloodSport said this as he was watching the man known as Yo-yo, who was wearing, probably the most baffling costume that either The Team or these assassins have ever seen-clown make-up and a costume to match, which looked like what a clown would wear to make a comedic impression of a super hero, except without a cape.

Yo-yo: super elasticity, size shifting.

And now that same was being tackled by an android that had the powers to fly and certain degree of super strength but as he was being crashed through the warehouse, he started incrementing his size until he was 25 times bigger than his assailant, and when he couldn't push him anymore, Yo-yo punched the android to the ground and started stomping it until it was totally broken and sticked to concrete.

"all right, all right, but you know how easily I get pissed off by weaklings" said Yo-yo as he was returning to his normal size.

Yo-yo, Bloodsport and the rest of the mercenary team were heading for their escape route when, Robin shout them out

"Stop right there, I don't know who are you exactly, and I certainly don't know who you think you are but you committed many murders here. I may not know who you are. Anyhow we're taking you in for multiple homicides!"

"Kid, we told you and your friends to stay down in order to prevent getting yourselves killed, you didn't do it and yet you survived, that's admirable. But don't step in our way, that's a legitimate warning" said Bloodsport with a visible scowl under his mask.

"You talk like you think we are afraid of you" Said Aqualad stepping to the front

"Robin is right, for justice's sake, we can't let just walk away from this-you will pay for this crime"

"Come on! Let's get this over, if we are going to beat these kids down, let's do it already!" said an exasperated Yo-yo.

And right after he said this he threw a long range kick with his elasticity which Robin narrowly dodged as he ran to him as well and as he was getting near Yo-yo threw two long jabs that were more easily dodged by Robin that didn't lose momentum and when he was near enough he slid between Yo-yo's legs, elbowed his crotch as he was still sliding and when Robin stood up, Yo-yo could only say between his pain:

"…Little bastard…" and right after this he stared to the ground noticing a tear gas bomb planted by robing which exploded seconds after, taking him out of combat.

"Team, bring them in!" Aqualad yelled as he charged as well towards the mercenaries.

Miss Martian was the first to pick an opponent: The silver-haired woman, Ms. Martian thought of a quick psychic shock to make the woman faint, but when she sent the shock into Jeanette's mind, Ms. Martian was stroke with an overwhelming wave of hatred, death and tragedy thoughts, leaving her with a sensation of multiple needles being pulled into her skull and a blurred vision.

In that moment, Jeanette lunged at her hitting her with a punch so hard that splatted Ms. Martian's face and sent her flying right into the wall of the building that right in front of the warehouse.

"My mind it's not a nice place to be" she said with an evil smirk

As she said this Aqualad yelled behind her:

"Fight me, woman!" though he only said this to not taken by the back in dishonorably way.

The others were already taking on the rest of the mercenaries: Bane was holding his own against Kid Flash despite his superior agility, Artemis was engaging against the woman known as Scandal Savage.

Zatanna by her part, was still trying to think of a spell that could quickly end this battle but all of the spells she could think of were going to take his friends down as well, when she zoned out she noticed that the man dressed in a similar way to batman (except of course for the color scheme and other obvious details) was nowhere to be seen, she then heard one footstep and mini seconds after Catman rendered her unconscious with a karate chop to her nape

Robin was trying to give a good punch to Bloodsport who didn't seem to possess any type of combat training, but he was damn good at dodging and evading, Robin almost couldn't believe his capacity, only to be briefly blinded by something in one of the gloves of Bloodsport, this way losing sight of him.

He then turned around to see if he could think of a quick strategy, but instead he saw something that infuriated him-Catman standing Zatanna who was just lying and unmoving in the ground.

"now it's on, prick" he murmured, and started running to him

"I'm warning you, boy, I'm prepared to defeat Batman" Catman said as robin kept approaching

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Batman" Robin said as he leaned close enough to attack him.

Robin tried to deliver a hook punch but he swiftly evaded it and caught his punch in mid-air throwing Robin with a judo throw and trapping him in an arm lock, all in less than 3 seconds.

Robin was taken aback, that was incredibly fast, Batman has never been this fast, at least not while training with him but he didn't have time to ponder in this train of thought so he then rolled on to loosen the grip on his arm and threw a quick jab at Catman who easily dodged it but released Robin from the arm lock. Robin started throwing fast boxing combinations but Catman was either deflecting them or blocking them with ease. Robin started to exert himself increasing the speed of his attacks but Catman continued rejecting them with ease, until he decided to counter by catching of Robin's punches and struck him in the ribs with his other hand, with a grunt Robin stopped his punches and tried to hit him with a high kick which also evaded by Catman who rolled over his leg and back-elbowed Robin causing him turn himself a little and then punched him in the bladder zone which left him stunned, Catman then turned him around to face him and punched him the a back fist knocking him out.

Aqualad was engaged in a fierce fight against Jeanette, she was fast and even though she lacked of combat training her speed and wild determination made her a worthy opponent for the atlantean. Swift dodges and counter attacks were proving a effective strategy against her haymakers, jabs and crosses but she had an strategy of her own too, after multiple failed strike attempts she jumped into the air and smashed her fist trying to make Aqualad move, and mini seconds after she turned around with a prepared punch which was caught by Aqualad and then she grabbed his other hand engaging in a wrestling-like struggle.

"You are quite the opponent, woman; although you are a brawler you matched me in every move!"

"If you think that my physical abilities are impressed, let me show you my singing skills… they will leave with chilling soul!" Jeanette said this with a devilish grin in her face as it was changing into a ghostly vision of a skeleton face and the she screamed out in the face of Aqualad a scream that didn't belong to the world of the living

Aqualad was trapped by an overwhelming sensation of shock and fear, but it was a kind of that not even the fear of death causes, no this was crawled under his skin and into his brain freezing his heart in the process, Aqualad was about to faint for the mental fatigue but then Jeanette uppercut him sending him mildly high in the air taking him out cold.

Artemis jumped over a set of boxes and shot 2 electric arrows to Scandal Savage who sliced one and dodged the other, when she got to a hand-to-hand range Artemis had to use her bow as a melee weapon, Artemis of course, was well trained at unarmed combat but Scandal Savage was going for broke she was alternating between slashes from her claws and fierce kicks. Fighting against this woman was something completely new, she was barely holding her own now, she wondered if her sister, Cheshire was actually this skilled, his father for that matter and all this time she was easy on her, the intensity in the attacks of this woman was something she never saw before and it was clear who was going to win the fight.

Scandal Savage abruptly knocked off Artemis' bow, cut her face and then sliced three fingers from her hand, this caused her to kneel in pain and then she roundhouse kicked her in the in jaw knocking her out.

"Artemis…!" Kid Flash shouted, and ran from his fight with Bane to Scandal Savage knocking her away, and then doing the same for Catman, Jeanette and finally Bane. He cursed himself he should have wasted time with Bane, and he had to make sure that all of his friends were fine, Bloodsport who was watching all from behind a truck of the warehouse, pressed a button combination in his right wrist and checked an inventory with the name of several gun models and counted bullet magazines.

"all right, let's check… yes a good magazine of vibra-bullets for our annoying speed-kid" he then pressed a button in his belt a placed both hands away from him creating a teleportation field from his gloves, a bullet magazine materialized in front of him and he quickly loaded it into one of his glocks.

After he slipped until he reached Yo-yo who was just recovering from the gas induced sleep, Bloodsport whispered something in his ear and then went back to a hiding from where he put his strategy at work.

"Kid, over here!" he yelled to Kid Flash who was checking on Artemis and trying to help her to get up, but his attention was caught by that yell and notice the man dressed in the gray trench coat and costume, but then he was greeted with by Yo-yo's punch that distracted him enough to not dodge a shot from Bloodsport and was hit in the left arm. The vibra-bullet than started to cause him seizures at lightspeed.

"All right, at last this over, come on, call the others now we will leave already"

The rest of the group quickly made its way to their transportation: a black modified dodge van 2010. Bloodsport was the driver this time once that everyone was onboard he took good speed and drove from there with their priced item-the destroyed android.

"Geez, that was one annoying job" exasperatedly said Yo-yo who was the only member who got beaten by Robin

"heh, it would be odd if you hadn't found it annoying, personally I think that was rather entertained, these kids had fight in them" said Jeanette who was looking through the window with the look of a kid who is just coming back from an amusement park.

"That kid, Robin has gotten better in all these years, batman seems to be a good master, but clearly he didn't teach to keep a cool head in battle, I wonder if he is just like Batman in that regard?"

"You know that kid?" asked Bloodsport in an impressed tone

"Of course, back when I he and I were still weak, still I was defeated by a good team work from those two"

"Well, no way to know if he's Batman's *mini-me", besides it doesn't really matters if you don't face him" said Scandal Savage with a nonchalant look "we should be wondering how are we going to spend our part of the payment, or are we going to add it to our saves account?"

"Saves account" each one them responded

"Damn, that's pessimism you know, guys? We are not going to get out of business any time soon!"

"Well, actually maybe I would leave and go to Gotham, I am planning on start a mob organization, you are welcomed if you want to go with me and face Batman, Thomas"

"Thanks, I will consider it, though I want to caught in a moment where he suspects no damn thing, and this include an alliance with any new comer to Gotham's crime world"

"It's your call, I think we would create a good plan-you can physically break him and then I could mentally break him" after Bane said this Catman smirked with legitimate amusement.

Back in Michael Madison's warehouse from his shock induced faint and looked around to check for all of his friends. Started with the most critical of them all: Kid Flash who was still having seizures, it was going to be hard to help him, but Aqualad knew a method that would at least stop the seizures until he could extract the bullet, with one of his water rods he wrapped the injured arm in a solid water bundle, and once Kid Flash's seizures stopped he proceeded to use the other rod to carefully extract the bullet with a tiny water tentacle that got into the wound.

After he finished the extraction he helped Kid Flash to incorporate

"let's go, Wally, help to get the rest to the bio ship, and I will owe an explanation to Batman"

May 22 10:11 PM. Outskirts of Detroit, Michigan

Bloodsport and the others reached an abandoned parking building where they were going to deliver the item to their employer.

"We got it and Michael Madison is more dead than Calista Flockhart's acting career, now fulfill your part of the bargain" said Bloodsport dropping the android's body that was enveloped in mat.

"Well done, your exorbitant price was worth it" said a man with a black business suit

"Here" he extended a signed check as the Bane carried the body toward a small load truck, once that Bloodsport picked the he said to him:

"Timothy Beamer… I take it that's not your real name"

"Of course not, that's only the name of one of many façade bank accounts, the money is arranged for you to take it, it was a pleasure to make business with you gentlemen and ladies…"

"Right,

Bloodsport and the rest of the group got out of the building leaving the man seemingly alone in the building.

"So, was Michael Madison that big of a concern?" said a feminine voice from behind

"not really, but I needed to be only one who possessed this technology, unlike that capitalist pig, I am not interested in selling this precious technology to low life mob bosses, and since I have the perfect method… and the engineer to turn this technology into something perfect I shall strike the fatal wound I always wanted to give to Wayne industries, now I assume you already have the test subject, Dr. Cylvia."

"Of course I do, Mr. Black Mask."


End file.
